Unbroken Orphan
by FanWoman21
Summary: Rayne Foster was a former foster child that moved to Charming to open her bar. Some would call her broken but she wasn't and she not only befriends Tara but she shares a past with a certain Killer and is somehow connected to the Teller family. Can she survive all that comes her way including friendship, love and family?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Rayne Foster was a former foster child that moved to Charming to open her bar. Some would call her broken but she wasn't and she not only befriends Tara but she shares a past with a certain Killer and is somehow connected to the Teller family. Can she survive all that comes her way including friendship, love and family?

Rayne Foster - Amber Heard

**Note**: This is going to go completely AU right after the season 4 finale. Clay will be out of the picture but still a major problem. Jax is President now and Tara will not become an annoying bitch though she still didn't deserve what Gemma did so Gemma's character will not become that either. This is my first SOA fanfic and Happy/OC fic so I'm trying to get it right. I would appreciate a beta so if you are up for it let me know.

**Pairings: **Happy/OC (Rayne), Jax/Tara, Gemma/Nero, more decided later.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

A young woman stood in the bar not only overlooking everything but remembering the things that she had accomplished. Rayne Foster was a leggy five eight blond with blue eyes and she was a fighter. Growing up in foster care her whole life she had to be and there was also the fact that because of her condition as a baby no one wanted her. The scars on her back and her body proved the hell that she had been through which was why at thirty three after working her ass off in various bars around the country she finally had enough money to open her own bar that and a little help from a certain tattooed man but that was a whole another story. She heard a voice talking rapidly and smirked at her best friend's antics. Kenzi Malkovich was her sister in every possible way except blood and manager of the bar. Rayne had taken a dart and threw it at the map of California and when it landed on Charming the decision of where the bar would be opened was made. She just hoped that business kept up otherwise she might be in trouble.

~Unbroken Orphan~

It was closing time and Kenzi had got everyone out which was why when a woman walked in looking scared Rayne narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The woman had dark flowing hair, her hand was in a cast and she kept looking back behind her at the door. Rayne sighed and grabbed the shotgun, which was in her name, and cocked it alerting the woman and making her look over.

"I don't need trouble in my bar," Rayne said gun at the ready.

"My car broke down and I think there is someone following me. Can I use your phone to call my husband and wait for him?" She asked.

Rayne set the gun down on the counter and took the bar phone throwing it at her. She didn't really listen as the woman talked on the phone but she kept the gun ready and sent Kenzi into the office out of harms way. The two of them had known each other a while and Rayne has always protected the young woman. Growing up in foster care she had seen plenty of monsters and lived through plenty of shit so while she was sceptical about the woman she also wasn't going to put her in danger. Instead Rayne let her call her husband and wait at the bar for him to arrive. She saw the woman looking at her questioningly and sighed pulling out a bottle of Jack Daniels and pouring herself as well as the woman a shot.

"You can just ask doesn't mean I will answer but you can still ask," Rayne said.

"You just look a little like well never mind it's not possible anyway since I've never seen you before," the woman said.

"Names Rayne I moved here two months ago and opened this lovely bar," she greeted giving the woman a look.

"Tara Knowles I'm a doctor," the dark haired woman introduced taking a shot.

"I normally don't like doctors or cops," Rayne said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Tara asked and Rayne could see that the woman was curious.

"I was a safe haven baby," Rayne revealed not knowing why she felt she could trust this woman but she always went with her gut and her gut was saying that Tara was good people, "I was found in Portland outside a hospital and I had to stay there for about a month because I had this heart condition. Doctors said it was genetic though I don't know the official name for it. I was sick for a little while there as a kid but got stronger but no one wanted a broken kid so I stayed in the foster system. Everyone says the foster system is sunshine and daisies but it's anything but and I've dealt with some of the worst monsters in the world. I ran away when I was sixteen and lived on the streets for about six years until one night things got bad and a man saved me. After that I had a second chance and now ten years later I have my own bar."

"Sorry to hear that," Tara said and she heard the sound of motorcycles.

Rayne picked up the gun on alert but when she saw Tara's relieved look she knew they weren't the threat though she kept it in her hands still. In walked a man with blond hair and he immediately pulled Tara to him. Rayne found herself frowning when he looked over at her because his eyes were the same color as hers and she found it startling but figured it as coincidence.

"I see you still remember what I taught you," a raspy voice greeted causing a smirk to break out on her face.

Rayne looked over to see the other man with the blond and found herself face to face with a familiar face. The man had been the one to save her from a gang rape and teach her everything she knew so that no one could hurt her like that ever again. He had helped her get started financially on her dream of owning a bar and though to most he was a cold hearted bastard with all the tattoos and the motorcycle club he was in, to Rayne he was her savior and the man she trusted the most. Happy Lowman was back in her life and judging by the smirk on his face it was going to be a wild one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Happy was whatever the club needed him to be which was in essence a killer. After Clay had been dethroned, which he could see coming especially after finding out all that he had done, Chibs was made Vice President and he was made Sergeant At Arms. There was still the problem of the cartel and the Irish but at least they had been able to stop Tig from making a fucked up decision by going after Laroy and the Niners. The other problem was that Clay had gone off the grid after getting out of the hospital and Happy just knew that that old man was not going to leave well enough alone which was why when Jax got a call from Tara at two o'clock in the morning he knew that shit was going to start going down soon. Happy followed his VP to the new bar, Busters, and the two saw Tara's car. They checked outside but didn't see any threat which just meant that whoever it was left. Happy walked inside and was immediately drawn to the blonde behind the bar. He smirked when he saw the shotgun in her hand and knew that in the ten years since they've seen each other that she hadn't forgotten a thing.

"I see you still haven't forgotten what I've taught you," Happy said.

"Hard to forget when I spent two months with you learning," the blonde responded.

Rayne Foster grew up beautiful and now that she wasn't battered and dirty you could see it more clearly. She was five foot eight with nice legs and from the grey tank top she was wearing he could see her breasts and smirked at her to which she rolled her eyes. Though he saw that instead of her covering the scars on her body she merely wore them with pride and he saw that she added ink. She had a butterfly on the left side of her chest with a rose in the middle and he knew that she had to have more because that was all she had talked about.

Jax Teller had known Happy for as long as he could remember and never had he seen him give a woman this much attention or respect. He could see that the blonde woman had a hard life what with all the scars and there was the fact that he felt this connection, like she was family and he had to protect her, but he didn't understand. Happy had always sworn that he would never take an Old Lady but the look in Happy's eyes right now said differently. It wasn't love just yet but it was damn close and it was closer than he had ever seen his brother before.

"How do you know her?" Jax asked because not only was he curious but he needed to know if she could be trusted.

"He saved my life ten years ago," the woman answered.

While Jax was left confused and Tara was curious Rayne was busy remembering the night that Happy saved her and her life changed. Happy was also remembering the same thing and she could see a dark look in his eyes knowing that they were both remembering the monsters that had her that night.

_Happy had just delivered the threat to James, a man who owed the club money and ran and was looking to get out of this dump and find a sweetbutt or croweater of some kind when he heard screams. He pulled his gun and crept around the alley growling at what he saw. Happy was a cold blooded killer and usually didn't like woman but no one deserved what these scum bags were doing no one. The girl was struggling as three men held her and started to rip her clothes off. The must have been amateurs or something because he was able to sneak up and shoot on in the back of the head and kill the other two easily. He looked down and sighed when he saw the girl curled up on the ground but was surprised when she looked up at him and wasn't afraid._

"_Aren't you afraid girl?" Happy asked._

"_No you stopped me from being gang raped and besides I've seen worse monsters and lived to tell the tale," the girl said standing up._

_Happy saw the girl had scars on her back which looked to be a few years old and had bruises covering the rest of her body. He growled as he saw that her shirt had been ripped and he took off his sweatshirt handing it over to the girl but she annoyed him when she didn't take it right away. _

"_What do you want in return?" the girl asked holding her chin up high._

_Happy opened his mouth to order her but then stopped. The girl was standing up to him as if daring him to order her and despite just almost being raped and watching three men die she wasn't scared of him. He also saw that she was covered in dirt and surmised that she had been living on the streets for a little while. He sighed and knew he was probably going to regret it but the girl needed help and she needed to learn how to fight so she could survive._

"_I want you to come with me until I saw otherwise," Happy said._

_The killer could see that the girl didn't believe him and he honestly didn't blame her but right now he needed to get these bodies cleaned up and back to the hotel. New Orleans didn't have a charter of Samcro which was why Happy was sent to find James Matthews and why he had to get a hotel. Now it seemed he was saddled with cleaning up this mess and taking care of a homeless girl, he didn't know what he had been thinking but he just hoped he didn't end up killing her in the process. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Happy glared at Jax as the rest of his brothers sat around the church table wondering about his connection to the new bar owner. He that this would happen considering his brothers were like a bunch of teenage girls when it came to gossip but still. Tig seemed to be the most interested what with the sneer covering his face and he narrowed his eyes in warning only to have the curly haired man raise them up in defeat.

"So who is this blond bitch that owns the bar?" Tig asked smirking.

"She's the only woman I have considered making my old lady now shut it," Happy growled out.

Happy was thankful that Jax started the meeting otherwise he might have killed Tig. He knew that the statement just made his brothers all the more curious but he needed something to keep Tig away which seemed to work because while the man still looked interested and curious he wasn't as interested as he was before. It was good to know that despite the fact that she was wearing his crow Tig still had enough sense to respect Rayne though he knew that was only because of how he felt about her. The killer hated feelings but when it came to Rayne it was like none of that mattered, it was the why he had been in a bottle and going from crow eater to crow eater in the ten years since he had seen her. Now that she was back though he knew that she was going to be his no matter what she said about it.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Rayne rolled her eyes as she sat at the bar going through the income. Luckily she had taken classes and gotten a degree in business as well as her license otherwise she would be screwed. Daytime wasn't that busy despite the fact that Busters was a bar and grill but even with that they were making good money. Ever since the Hairy Dog had gone to shit it seemed the townsfolk needed a new place to drink and gossip which was good for Rayne. She looked up glaring at Kenzi over her hovering but she was interrupted by a another blond woman walking up and Rayne could just tell that she was a porn star though she wasn't going to judge her on that.

"It says your hiring," she said her arms crossed.

"That depends sweetie. Am I going to have a problem with you doing drugs? Also I don't care who you sleep with but if it affects your work here then you're gone," Rayne said giving her a hard look.

"I don't do drugs but I have a son so I mean if there's an emergency with him I might have to leave," the woman said tense.

"As long as it's not all the time I don't mind. I had trouble once with a woman who used her kid as an excuse not to work. The kid could get a cold and she would still take the day off. I don't mind if you need a day or even to switch shifts so that you can take care of you kid but I don't want it to be a habit," Rayne ordered.

"I promise," the woman said.

"What's your name?" Rayne asked taking a drink of her soda.

"Lyla," she answered.

"Can you start now?" Rayne asked.

"Yes," Lyla said shaking her head and the tension eased out of her.

"Okay Kenzi here is going to show you the ropes for today. After that come find me and fill out some paperwork and shit. Once you do that and if Kenzi puts in a good word I will give you a schedule for the rest of the week. I do schedules weekly and you get paid weekly as well. Whatever you get in tips is yours but you have to report it," Rayne said and shooed her off to Kenzi who just glared at her.

Rayne groaned when she saw Tara walk in and knew that the doctor wanted to fish for more information. Last night after she left with her husband and Happy she knew that despite the fact the woman wanted to be friends she was also up to something though she didn't know what yet. She smiled because despite her annoyance with Tara over her fishing for information she seemed like a good person and friend to have around.

Tara could tell that the blonde, Rayne, knew she was up to something but she couldn't tell her yet. After last night Tara looked through the letters and found that Jax had a twin sister that died at birth that he didn't know about. Tara figured it was because it was too painful for everyone but John theorized that the twin, a girl, wasn't dead but taken only they didn't know where. Normally Tara wouldn't even suspect anything about Rayne but the blonde woman not only looked like a female version of Jax she also had a genetic heart defect that kept her in the hospital. It wasn't enough information to go on but it was a start now she just needed to dig some more.

"Hey I wanted to thank you for last night," Tara said sitting down on the stool next to Rayne.

"No thanks needed," Rayne said smiling.

"How about we have a girl's night or a drink on me some night this week?" Tara suggested and she meant it because despite wanting more information she also wanted a friend.

"Sure I can get Kenzi to watch the bar," Rayne said knowing she was up to something.

Rayne figured that she would let Tara dig for information not that she was going to get all of it as long as it didn't hurt anyone. Besides she was good people and Happy seemed to like her well enough which was also a plus. She knew that Happy didn't usually like women so him liking Tara meant that she would be a good friend to have. Rayne just hoped that the information Tara was looking for wouldn't ruin her life.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Later that night Rayne had the night off trusting Kenzi to the bar because she needed sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep after last night instead staying up to clean and she was sitting on her couch wearing shorts and a black tank top her hair down in curls when a knock sounded on the door. She sighed and walked over pulling it open stopping in surprise because there standing before her was Happy. He walked right past her into the apartment and she rolled her eyes closing the door. Rayne leaned against the closed door and took time to appreciate Happy. The years had been good to him and he had more tattoos than last time she had seen him. He was staring into her eyes as if trying to stare into her soul and she knew that she could get lost in him if she tried.

"It's been a long ten years," Rayne said.

"You're the one that left," Happy said as if it was so simple.

"I had Kenzi to think of Happy I had to," Rayne said trying to make him understand.

"I was going to put my crow on you woman. I wanted to make you mine and never in my life have I ever wanted an Old Lady or any woman they way I wanted you," he growled out.

"What about now?" Rayne asked shocked and needing to know.

"Your mine," Happy growled.

Rayne whimpered at the statement because not only was it something that she wanted the way his voice sounded did things to her. She gasped as he pulled her into a kiss that was passionate and needy. When he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling the gun and dug her nails into his neck causing a growl to escape him. He threw her on the bed and proceeded to take her clothes off before stepping back to admire her and he liked what he saw. Happy saw that she had a tattoo on her hip of a phoenix and smirked because he knew she got the idea from him. He took of his cut and put it over the dresser and then took off his weapons as well glad to know that she wasn't repulsed by them the opposite in fact.

Rayne watched as Happy undressed her mouth watering at the body that was uncovered. He had more smiley face tattoos for one thing. The other thing was that he seemed more muscular. His body covered hers as he attacked her neck and all Rayne could do was hold on and enjoy the ride. She reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, which was hard to do thanks to a certain tattooed biker distracting her but she managed. Happy grumbled and grabbed the condom from her opening it himself and putting it over his rock hard erection. Rayne wrapped her long legs around his waist and pulled him down to kiss her. He invaded her mouth biting her lips and Happy used this distraction to enter her in one fluid motion. He set a rough pace that he knew neither of them minded just like he knew that neither one of them was going to last long if the look of pure ecstasy on Rayne's face was anything to go by. Rayne quaked as Happy pounded into her and bit his bottom lip as she came holding back the scream. Happy wanted to growl at her for holding back but he was too close and figured that he could punish her later for it. He wrapped a hand in her blonde hair tangling it in her mane as he lost himself.

Rayne sighed feeling achy but complete and watched as Happy threw the condom away and then lay back down on the bed. She was a little surprised because despite his words she knew that he was more of the love them and leave them type. Seeing him like this she knew that what he had told her about her being his must be true.

"Are you going to get over here girl?" Happy asked and she could tell by the sound of his voice that if she didn't he would drag her towards him anyway.

Rayne smiled as she curled up on his chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't wanted to leave him ten years ago but she had Kenzi to think of and she figured that Happy didn't want to be distracted by her. It seemed that she was wrong and that she was now Happy's which meant she was only his. She would have to talk to him later about a tattoo and such but right now she was tired and just wanted to be with him. She had no idea the danger lurking in the form of Clay Morrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Rayne groaned when she heard a cell ring and knew that it was Happy's but the man wasn't answering. She rolled over throwing a pillow over her head trying to drown out the phone. Happy must have taken that as issue enough and stopped the ringing. She vaguely heard him talk to someone but decided to ignore it because she was hungry. She smirked when she saw the white t-shirt he had worn under his hoodie last night and grabbed it throwing it over her head and put on a pair of panties. She stepped out into the kitchen and saw Kenzi sitting on the counter with a bowl of cereal and a smirk on her face.

"I see you had fun," Kenzi said fishing for information.

"Oh I had fun alright but I don't kiss and tell," Rayne said sitting down at the kitchen table not bothering to order Kenzi off the counter. Kenzi was a spitfire and did what she wanted no matter what.

Happy walked into the kitchen wearing his clothes and sent a look to her for the fact that his shirt was missing. He wasn't really mad about it because her wearing his shirt showed just how much she belonged to him. He saw her friend smirking at them and normally he would have glared but he knew that Rayne was protective of Kenzi like a mother was of her cub. He walked over and towered over her while she was eating cereal.

"We will talk later and I will be getting my shirt back," Happy promised.

"Yes on the talking maybe on the shirt," Rayne said with a smirk.

Happy growled leaning down to kiss her and bit her lip in promise of more to come. Rayne watched him walk out admiring his ass when her cell phone rang and she looked to see a text message from Tara asking if today was a good day to hang out. Rayne laughed when she ordered Kenzi to watch the bar and the girl protested. The thing about Kenzi was that despite protesting she didn't mind working and helping Rayne out. Growing up together in foster care and on the streets the two of them were close. Rayne was the protector, the provider while Kenzi was the fun and crazy one. Kenzi was always able to make friends more easily while Rayne, because of her years of abuse, torture, and neglect had in a way closed herself off. So seeing her big sister, and yes Rayne was her sister, make friends with someone besides her showed that maybe this town would be good for them.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Rayne got out of the cutlass and waited for the moment when Tara would start asking questions and such. She knew the doctor wanted to know something she just didn't know what yet. Today she was wearing light blue jeans skinny jeans a black tank top and a red and black checkered flannel from American Eagle. She eyed the biker, Phil, that was following them but otherwise didn't mind or pay him any attention. Her ankle boots carried them to Victoria Secret because not only did she need some lingerie and such but she loved their sweatshirts. The sweatshirts weren't too heavy and light enough for when it got a little chilly in Charming.

"When's your birthday?" Tara asked as she looked around.

"You missed it already so don't bother trying to buy a present," Rayne said mysteriously.

"Well tell me so I know for future reference," Tara pushed.

"March 16 and you just missed my thirty third birthday," Rayne revealed wanting to see where this would go.

Rayne was so lost in pulling sweatshirts of different colors off the rack that she missed the look that passed over Tara's face. Tara just knew that this girl had to be the twin sister of Jax that died. Gemma had revealed a little about her but was so heartbroken over it she refused to tell Jax or talk anymore. Not only did Rayne look like a female version of her husband the girl was the same age and had the same birthday. She knew that she had to reveal her suspicions to Gemma as well as her husband but she also contemplated talking to Rayne but figured it would be better to have a definitive answer first. Tara was going to hold off on telling Rayne but she needed to talk to Gemma. The doctor just knew that this was going to change everything.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Rayne honestly didn't understand why Tara was apologizing for having to stop in and get something from her husband but she ignored the girls' actions because she would get to see her man greasy and such. Tara left Rayne leaning against the car and walked to where Gemma was standing and the look on her face made her concerned. It was like the color had washed out of the older woman's face and she held a hand to her heart.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"She just looks like how I imagined my baby girl would look that's all," Gemma said shrugging it off.

"She's also Happy's girl. Apparently she was the only girl he had ever considered giving his crow," Tara revealed what she had learned from Jax.

"Really? Invite her to the party on Friday we need to see how she holds up," Gemma ordered.

Tara almost didn't want to not because she didn't like Rayne but because once upon a time she was the girl with a Son that was going to become an Old Lady. The problem was that she knew how Gemma was and how the skanks could be, Lyla was the only one she liked. Gemma was right though because if Rayne couldn't handle the club and all that came with it then she shouldn't be with a member of the charter. Plus this would also help show the guys that Happy meant business with the girl. This would also give Tara the opportunity to get a hair or something from the girl so that she could run a DNA test. There were just too many coincidences to ignore what was right in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Rayne didn't know why the hell she agreed to come to the party at the garage but when she had tried to refuse Happy sent her a look that just said for her to come so she agreed. She knew that Tara was up to something but she wasn't going to let it ruin her night. She wore her black boots with buckles down the side that had three inch heels putting her closer to Happy's height but not quite there yet and black skinny jeans with a white v-neck and her black leather jacket. She walked with Tara into the party and saw it at full swing though she rolled her eyes as barely clothed women did their best to get the men's attentions. Tara laughed and Rayne knew it was because she saw her eye roll.

"Sorry but I just don't understand these women," Rayne said, "I had the worst life pretty much anyone could imagine and I'm not strutting around with barely any clothes all because I need some love."

"Trust me I know. I also know that there's a skank trying to get on Happy ignoring his refusal and you might need to take care of that," Tara said her arms crossed and a smirk over her face.

Rayne wondered if the doctor was testing her but as she turned to look at Happy found that it was the truth. Some bottle bleach blonde was trying to push on him even though he kept glaring at her. She knew from the glare he gave that he wanted her to stop and his dark eyes met hers and she saw him give her a look. Rayne knew this was a test she could see not only Happy and Jax watching with interest but Tara and that older woman she was with the other day, Gemma, watching as well. Rayne wanted to roll her eyes but she was getting a little angry at the dumb blonde who didn't seem to listen. She took her long legs over to where Happy was and tapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Get the fuck off him now," Rayne said coldly.

"Go find your own Son to sleep with," the bimbo said.

Rayne smirked and she took the blonde's hair in her hands and swung the girl making her face connect with the table. Men jumped back as a crunch was heard but Rayne didn't care she was pissed off and it showed.

"Stay the hell away from my man you dumb bitch," Rayne said throwing her to the ground.

Rayne turned to look at Happy and crossed her arms over her chest. He smirked at her and pointed a hand to his lap like it was obvious. Rayne rolled her eyes because she could see that he was turned on but ignored it because he was also acting like a typical male but she still sat down across his lap and put her arm around his shoulder. She watched surveying the damage she did as some other half clothed girls made their way over to help the one she beat up. They all looked at her like she was royalty now or something but Rayne didn't care instead turning to look at the men sitting around Happy.

"Damn Happy can I have some of that after you're done?" a man with curly black hair and crazy eyes asked and she saw Jax tense but felt when Happy did because his grip on her waist tightened.

Rayne knew from his grip that Happy wanted to beat the guy up so she stood and he followed suit grabbing the curly haired man to stand and telling him to get to the ring. She could see from the way that everyone acted like this was normal that it must be Happy's way of staking his claim on her and while she didn't really like that she was being claimed was also a little relieved because otherwise she would have kicked his ass. Tara came over to stand beside her, handing her a beer which she took a long sip from.

"I'm guessing this is normal," Rayne said walking outside with Tara.

"Yeah it is. Come on you're going to stand by the ring with Jax and I since it's your man fighting," Tara said taking her hand and leading her forward.

Rayne came to stand beside Jax and Tara and was met with the sight of a shirtless Happy. She smirked knowing that once this was over they would need to get a room but wanting to enjoy the show nonetheless. She watched cheering her man on when he started beating the living shit out of the crazy dude, Tig, or at least that was what Tara said his name was, she didn't really care. Finally Jax and another man, with scars on his cheeks, came to interrupt them and she watched as the two hug. Rayne figured that they had finally worked out their man shit, sometimes men were worse than women, and then her eyes met Happy's.

"You know I could have easily kicked his ass right?" Rayne said with a smirk as Happy came to wrap his arm around her waist.

"He's my brother and he needed to know that you were mine," Happy said with his raspy voice.

"Okay," Rayne said knowing there was nothing she could do about it and finding it hot that he was able to beat the living shit out of someone though she knew he would never hurt her.

"Tomorrow you get my crow," Happy said wrapping his hand around her neck and pulling her closer to him.

Rayne felt his hardness press into her and she gave him a look that he must of understood. She wasn't going to object to having his crow but she wanted him now and she sure as hell wasn't going to do it in a crowd full of people. She gasped when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder heading inside. She heard people cheering and rolled her eyes but didn't struggle because she wanted him now dammit. He finally came to a room and slammed the door closed setting Rayne on her feet. His smoldering dark eyes met her blue-green ones and Rayne gulped because she could see that tonight wasn't about love making or anything of the kind. Tonight Happy was about to own her and Rayne could feel herself getting wetter knowing she was in for a long, hard ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Some interesting sex next chapter. Remember guys this is Sons of Anarchy and if any of you have watched the show you know it's not all about fluffy sweet sex so don't complain about next chapter. Also I will put a warning up next chapter so you know not to read it if you don't want to read sex.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning there is nothing but sex in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Six<strong>

Rayne didn't know how she was able to get her heels off especially with the way that Happy was attacking her lips and she was trying to catch her breath to no avail. She gasped when Happy pulled away to removed her shirt and bra giving her a dark look with his eyes. Rayne tried to pull him back to her wanting to feel his naked chest against hers but Happy wasn't having that and instead she was picked up and thrown on the bed. Everything was moving quickly as Happy held her hips down removing the rest of her clothes. Rayne closed her eyes with a groan because he was driving her crazy and she had a feeling that he was going to keep doing it all night long. Rayne let out a scream when her legs were spread and a tongue proceeded to drive her insane.

"Oh god," Rayne let out when Happy licked along her folds before finally entering.

She wrapped her hand around his head, her nails digging in as he continued to drive her to the brink. Rayne thought the torture would never end but it finally did when he inserted two fingers along with his tongue and hit her spot dead on. White spots played along her vision as she tried to get her heart to calm down. Unfortunately or fortunately depending how you looked at it, Happy was not letting her get a reprieve. He entered her roughly making Rayne arch up and wrap her legs around him. She went to move her hands only for Happy to growl sending a chill straight through her and slammed her hands on the bed holding them in place with one of his hands while the other tangled in her hair and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed. Never before in her life had a man ever made her whimper that was until she met Happy. Now he was setting a brutal pace hitting her spot each time and he was biting his way across her neck leaving marks that would last a while and Rayne whimpered in pleasure. A particular deep bite on her neck combined with the brutal pace was enough to send her over the edge once again and she came with a scream. She must have blacked out, which meant it was good, because the next thing she knew Happy had come inside her and was moving out of her causing yet another whimper to escape her mouth.

"Don't even Hap," Rayne groaned seeing his smirk as he took a place next to her on the bed.

"Don't think I'm not done with you little girl," Happy growled and Rayne could not believe the effect this man had on her. One growl from him was like magic or something because it caused her to become aroused but she was so tired and sore as well.

"Give me twenty minutes," Rayne said wanting to catch her breath and get her bearings.

"We'll see about princess," Happy said smirking as he pulled her to him.

Happy was right of course, she did not last a twenty minute wait. In a matter of ten minutes Rayne was riding him like there was no tomorrow. Happy had a bruising grip on her hips as he guided her into yet another brutal pace hitting her spot each time. She was close and that bastard knew it because one of his hands came up to cup her breast. She loved Happy but sometimes she also hated him because he drove her crazy when it came to sex. Happy smirked and Rayne could only gasp as roughly tweaked her nipple sending a shot of pain through her body that caused her to be more aroused. She dug her nails into his chest as he rolled the nipple in his hand pinching it once again at the same time he roughly hit that spot and she felt her breath leave her as she came her eyes closing. Happy continued his rough pace close as well but seeing Rayne lose it like that was enough motivation for him, mainly because she was always so composed and soon he was coming for a second time in her. He saw that she was pretty much exhausted and picked her hips up so he could remove himself from her and then carefully placed her on her side so her head was resting on his chest.

"God I don't think I will be able to walk tomorrow," Rayne whispered her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Go to sleep because come tomorrow morning not only will you be getting my crow but there's more of that," Happy growled out his eyes closing.

Rayne whimpered half aroused and half because she wanted to sleep. She sighed as she felt Happy run a hand through her blonde locks and wrapped his arm around her waist in comfort. He ran a thumb over her scars admiring them because of how brave they made her and felt her place a kiss on his chest before settling down to sleep. Happy could tell when she finally went to sleep from the way her breathing changed and her clenched hand slowly relaxed. He had waited long enough for Rayne to be his and he was done waiting. Come tomorrow she would have his crow and any man that tried to hurt her and take her from him would meet death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Rayne really wanted to smack her lover because despite being woken up to have sex in the shower, Happy had still acted like a typical caveman and insisted on marking her as his with his crow. It was going on her left shoulder where there wasn't any scars and while she didn't mind being marked as his, Rayne did wish that he would at least have waited until she wasn't already sore from all the sex. Finally after two hours the tattoo was done and when she looked at it in the mirror she loved it. The crow was black and it was holding a gun in it's claws and on the but of the gun it had Happy's trademark tattoo for when he killed, a smiley face.

"Are you done being a caveman now?" Rayne asked as Happy covered it so that she could put on her red tank top her hair thrown up in a ponytail.

"Your mine," Happy said simply pulling her into a kiss to shut her up.

"As much as I would love to continue I have a bar to run," Rayne said with a smirk and nearly laughed at Happy's growl.

She watched as he pulled on his cut, probably because he was going to clean everything else up later and followed him out of the room. Rayne was excited to sit behind her lover once again on the bike, liking the feel of it and him. She was so caught up in her excitement that she didn't notice a certain dark haired doctor sneak into the room for something with her blood on it.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Happy grew hard at having his woman behind him and he could feel every inch of her. She was driving him crazy when she tightened her hold around his waist every time he made a turn of any kind. He was tempted to go to a clearing and take her but he knew she needed to work and Rayne had worked hard to own a bar of her own so he wasn't going to take that away from her. He parked outside the bar and saw her friend, Kenzi, looking at them with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that because of you I'm going to get interrogated," Rayne said with a laugh swinging her jean covered long legs over to stand in front of him.

"Not my problem," Happy stated taking time to admire her attire. In addition to the red tank top she was wearing one of his hoodies since she was cold and he had to admit he liked seeing her wearing his clothes.

"Stop looking at me like you want to take me and go take care of business," Rayne said with a roll of her eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him.

Rayne leaned down and gave him a quick kiss only to have him deepen it and she swore that if she didn't love him so much she just might have smacked him. He pulled away and she glared walking away with a roll of her eyes, knowing that he couldn't tell her the business he had to take care of but hoping that he would be alright. Rayne saw the pleading eyes of her oldest and dearest friend and groaned knowing that she would have to deal with being interrogated but Kenzi was like her sister so she would deal with it.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Jax knew something was up with his old lady and she was keeping secrets. Ever since he had decided to stay, she had been more, well harder and got into the club in a big way. Luckily Margaret was able to work something out with the hospital for Tara but it wasn't surgery. He saw the way that she would look at Rayne, Happy's old lady, and then to him like she was examining them. Finally he had enough with the secrets so he took her by surprise and pulled her into his room at the clubhouse.

"Alright Tara time to talk," Jax ordered closing the door.

"I don't know what your talking about Jax," Tara played off not wanting to give away her suspicions until she knew for sure because everybody deserved that much at least.

"Tara just stop," Jax nearly yelled, "I see the way that you constantly interrogate Rayne and don't give me that bullshit about making sure she's right for Happy because even my Ma wouldn't ask some of the questions you ask. Tell me Tara I can see it's eating you up."

"Jax I have to be sure," Tara tried to explain but she could see that her husband wasn't having any of that, "Alright I'll tell you but you can't say anything to your mother. When I read the letters your father wrote I found out that you had a twin sister."

"What?" Jax asked shocked.

"I asked Gemma about it and never have I seen her that destroyed Jax not even when Clay pulled all his shit," Tara revealed surprising him, "She told me that your twin sister died a day after she was born suddenly. The doctors kept saying that it was the heart condition but Jax she was in the hospital and there were no complications. I looked into it and it doesn't make sense. I left it alone until I met Rayne. Jax she has the same birthday as you and she told me that she was a safe haven baby and nobody wanted to adopt her because she had a genetic heart condition that she grew out of. I mean if it was just her birthday I would ignore it but it's too much coincidence and when Gemma saw her she cried saying that Rayne was exactly what she pictured her daughter looking like."

Jax sat down on the bed shocked at what he learned. He understood why his mother didn't tell him about having a twin especially if she had died but what Tara was saying also made sense. Clay would have done anything back then to get with his mother and Jax didn't doubt for a second that Clay could have taken his sister and faked her death but he had to have help and there was only one person with enough power that could do it, Unser. Tara was right it was too much to be coincidental and he knew that he would have to talk to Unser and get to the bottom of this, for all their sakes. Jax just knew though that this would change everything completely and there would be no going back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am having so much trouble writing my vampire diaries stories. I mean I want to write them and I love them but I when I open the document to type nothing comes out. I am going to download all the vampire diaries episodes and see if that helps. I mean I already have all the Originals episodes but that doesn't seem to be working since my stories take place during vampire diaries. On a good note I have a shit ton of ideas with Sons of Anarchy since I have been constantly watching them like there's no tomorrow, so there will be more fanfics coming and I even got a character idea for one story which will be taken from the character I wrote for CeCe17. Enjoy and look out guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight<strong>

Secrets have a way of coming back to bite someone in the ass. Wayne Unser had enough secrets to last a lifetime and barely any of them were good. He looked at Jax sitting in front of him and closed his eyes knowing that once he talked his life just might be forfeited. Many of his secrets involved Clay Morrow, the evil man he was and a couple involved a certain child that everyone thought was dead.

"Do you know something?" Jax demanded to know because he could see the look in the old man's eyes and it caused a wave a fear to run through him.

"I didn't have a choice Jax," Unser said sadly, "At first Clay wanted to actually kill her and I knew that if I did not get her out of there she would die. I took her during the night and placed her in a hospital in a different state so Clay couldn't reach her. I had to save her Jax but to do that it meant everyone believing she was dead."

Jax clenched his fist and closed his eyes as he tried to reign in his emotions. His mother had not lost one but two children in her lifetime and suddenly everything she did made sense. Gemma was always an overbearing mother and seeing the way she protected him and Abel made so much sense now. She had lost her daughter, his twin and then years later she lost her baby boy. Jax tried to imagine what she must have went through and in a way he knew that it must have broke her. The short time that Abel had been missing, Jax had lost himself only being brought back when he was safe in his arms so the loss of two children had to have destroyed Gemma greatly. It was thinking about all of this that made Jax find a new respect for his mother because instead of breaking she turned to him and raised him always making sure he had food in his stomach and if anyone dared to hurt them then they would have faced her wraith. Maybe Jax would be able to save his mother with the revelation that his twin, her daughter was alive but then again knowing that her daughter was scarred and had been abused might just push his mother over the edge, it was a tough call. Little did he know his wife was going to beat him to the punch.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Tara stared at the piece of paper in her hand and despite everything she felt sorry for Gemma. To think for thirty three years that your child is dead only to have her really be alive was messed up. Look at the matching DNA it made her hate Clay even more than she already did. Not only had Clay killed John Teller and tried to have her killed as well he took a child and faked her death. She was trying to process this information knowing that it was going to change everything and not knowing how to tell the person that needed to know the most. A knock sounded on her door and she looked up to see said person standing in her doorway with a curious expression on her face.

"What's got you looking like that?" Gemma asked knowing something was up but needing a distraction from the fact that Rayne was reminding her so much of what she imagined her daughter looking like. She hadn't even had the chance to name her daughter for she died so the grave was merely marked Baby Girl Teller.

"You need to sit down Gemma," Tara said deciding that she needed to tell the woman everything.

"What's going on Tara?" Gemma asked annoyed but she closed the door and sat down.

Gemma was curious but mostly because she needed to know everything and if she didn't well then she couldn't protect her family if any bad shit came their way. She hadn't expected to find a man again after Clay but she did and it was different because Nero didn't seem to be out for anything from her. Seeing the look in Tara's face Gemma had a feeling that whatever she was going to find out she was not going to like it one bit.

~Unbroken Orphan~

Rayne was standing outside smoking and she narrowed her eyes when she didn't see that prospect, Miles or whatever his name was. For a while now Happy had been adamant on her having the prospect with her pretty much whenever necessary and he had been sitting inside only to go out when he want a smoke break. She had followed him out to join in on the smoke break only to find him nowhere in sight. His bike was still there but he wasn't so thinking that maybe he had went to the side alley to went to see. Rayne tensed when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her gut tighten sending her a clear message something was up. Before she could move she was hit from behind with something hard and went down.

"Shit man be careful! Clay wants her alive," a voice said.

Rayne didn't know who the hell this Clay guy was but he was on her shit list. She could see the black spots in her vision and tried to fight it but the men were prepared and she felt hands grab her. She tried to fight back but soon one pair of hands was holding her trapped while the other was jamming a needle in her arm. She knew she had been drugged and as she felt darkness surround her she just knew that whoever had taken her was not going to live another year because her old man would kill them. Little did she know the family she had wanting her back.


End file.
